Trooper
by rika195
Summary: The deathstar is destroyed, but the war is far from over. Luke builds an army to stop the new emperor, but things get tougher. Now the Force leads Luke to rely on the youngest troopers in his force, until he finds out that one is his daughter!
1. Chapter 1

**Trooper**

A Star Wars story that has long been in the making, and only now making its way into my list of stories. It's not what the books in stores you find will say. But it is what I have to say. Even though it is more about an original character than Luke and the others, I hope you enjoy it, and be prepared to enjoy the trip. It's going to be a bumpy ride. (In an action sort of way).

………………………………………………………..

Summary

_The Death Star was destroyed. It was the pinnacle of hope for the Rebellion, and the beginning of an even greater struggle for freedom for the Republic. Yes, the Emperor was destroyed, and there was balance in the Force once again. Yes, the greatest weapon known to humanoid-kind was utterly destroyed. But…But…_

_Commander Luke's struggle was far from over. The Rebellion's fight was far from complete. A power struggle for the throne of Emperor, far greater than the galaxy had ever seen before, now caused even the stars to tremble. For an ever greater weapon was being created in secret, and an ambitious young Lord with power enough to control the Empire assumed command. The plans were laid, and with his growing ability to use and understand the Force, Luke was faced with creating a military that would be strong enough to defend the struggling Republic. _

_It took several years, but with the Rebellion's combined forces, a strong Rebel space station and base called the Black Hole was created and put into use. More recruits began showing up from all over the galaxy—people who were fed up with the Empire and wanted a Democracy once again. They were trained to be Troopers of steel, impressive fighters that none had seen the like in years, thanks to Luke Skywalker and Han Solo's—and a retired General that everyone called Trainer's—special training. These Troopers were called the Rebellion's Elite, and they wore battle uniforms not unlike the Empire's trooper outfit. But these outfits were like the suits of the Clone Troopers from long ago, with much more advanced technology. _

_With thousands of Elites being trained everyday, and the Black Hole becoming more fortified, Luke Skywalker began to look for someone else to take the ruling position. He was not fortunate enough to find anyone to replace him. And so he chose those who he trusted the most—the newly-wed Han and Leia Solo. With a Tri-force leadership that was the beginning of a Republic, and the aid of many planets, Luke set up as best a government as he could, one that used the knowledge of the Force. _

_And of course, he trained more Jedi. Not very many, but only those that could be trusted to complete the training and be able to understand what being a Jedi meant. And understandably, not very many could be found. Still, as the years went on, and the attacks from the rebuilding Empire began to grow more taxing and frequent, things began to look up for the galaxy._

_And more years went by………the Black Hole struggling and growing…and the Empire slowly grew stronger…_

* * *

Chapter One  
------

The aftershock of an explosion rocketed the small one-man fighter ship, the Elite inside bracing himself against the impact. The Empire's fighters were getting more accurate. Perhaps the new Emperor was smart enough to train his clone troopers to be even more deadly, if that was possible.

"Stupid Clones," mumbled another Elite through the com. "They don't stop, even when they lose. The Emperor keeps sending them out, even though they never win. And our losses keep adding up!"

Troop B, the second-highest Elite in rank, smiled grimly. "Their losses are more," he stated. "You have three on your trail."

"I see them…"

The battle continued, quick and deadly, with chaos on every side. It was almost every day that they faced some sort of attack, and yet even the big ones only lasted a few hours. The Emperor was holding back for something more catastrophic, something that might destroy the Rebellion for good. But the frequent attacks were lowering the Rebellion's numbers, and everyone knew it. Numbers didn't win a battle, necessarily, but they counted for everything in the long run. With less numbers, they were more of a target to renegade fighters or Bounty Hunters, and those kinds always created problems.

"They have another assassin with this group," Troop F commented through the com, hissing through his teeth as a blast seared his ship. "And he's good."

"We'll take him down together. What sector are you in?" Troop B glanced at his radar on his ship computer, using almost no effort to find his compatriot and friend. He guided the ship as though it were a blade cutting through the air, weaving around a crossfire and locking onto the assassin's ship with his blasters. The thrill of the flight caused his heart to beat faster, and he dodged blasters at an impossible speed. He was good at flying, and he loved it. He loved being out in space more than he loved being stuck on the space station where it was always metal…always cut off from everything natural. At least in space he could see the stars and the planets…planets with water and trees. He missed trees the most. But there was no time to think about everything he had left behind.

The assassin wove through the crossfire like he had been born to do it, and everything he aimed at was destroyed. He did not shoot very often either, and that bothered Troop B. This assassin was good…far better than any of the Elites had yet encountered. And this assassin was trained on Troop F, struggling to lock onto the Elite's franticly moving ship. He had not fired yet, and Troop B knew that when he did, Troop F would be dead.

"I can't shake him!" Troop F called, an anxious strain in his voice. "He'll have me in a second!"

"Shoot," Troop B hissed, firing at the assassin ship. The assassin dodged it like it was nothing, locking his blasters onto his target. Frantic, Troop B kept firing, furious that his efforts were useless. Why couldn't he hit the ship?

"He's as good as you are, Dann, as if the Force were with him." Troop F exhaled through the com. His voice was hard, resigned. And Dann—Troop B—paled. He knew what that voice meant.

"Don't do it, Simon," Dann urged. "We'll get him…"

Troop F ignored the plea. Troop B watched helplessly, firing at the assassin with everything he had and not succeeding, as Simon armed his ship and switched into full reverse. His ship collided into the assassin's, going up into another rocketing explosion. The assassin was dead…Troop F with him.

"No…" Troop B slammed his hand against the dashboard, turning his ship back to the waning battle. His mind was screaming out in agony and anger, but he was too highly trained to let that affect him—not yet. His mind went back to the battle…weaving, defending, destroying…until he heard the call from Troop A to return. And blindly, he pulled back to the Black Hole, avoiding the debris floating in space. It would be cleaned up by the other Troopers held back in reserve after everyone cleared the field.

No sooner than he landed his craft, a Trooper ran up to him. "Troop B," the lower-rank Trooper saluted. "The Commander wishes to see you in the briefing room. He says it's urgent."

Troop B nodded, still angry, and headed toward the room in a brisk pace. He was getting sick of all the death. He wasn't supposed to let it get to him…but it did, constantly. And now Troop F was gone too, with all the other brave Elite who died every day in battle. Why did the war never end?

He entered the room where Commander Skywalker was talking to Trainer, a retired General that also happened to be the Chief Medical Officer on the station. By all respects he should be long dead, but he was still alive, and looking just about as old as Commander Skywalker himself. It didn't make any sense, but Troop B figured it had something to do with the Force.

"Troop B," the Commander sounded relieved to see him, and nodded to the salute that Troop B made. "I know this is sudden, but I need you to accompany a small force to Endor to pick up an ambassador. We don't know for sure, but something tells me that the Empire will try to attack on your way back. I need one of the best leading the defense. How soon can you be ready to go?"

"As soon as you command, sir." Troop B nodded his head respectfully, his insides groaning. Another mission? He had just returned from one only yesterday. And so soon after a battle as well….

"Good." Commander Skywalker's face softened, and the look that Troop B could only describe as fatherly came back into his face—a face too soon etched with lines of worry and leadership. The Commander held a position that no one envied, a position that everyone knew he did not want. And yet there was no one else to take it. But he was more of a Jedi than he was a Commander, and Troop B knew that he felt the pain of every death just as much—if not more so—than everyone else. "I'm sorry about Simon," the Commander spoke again, using Troop F's name. He knew every single one of his Troopers by name, and no one forgot that. "I know you two were good friends."

"It happens," Troop B stated, his tone more bitter than he wanted it to sound.

"Dann…" The Commander sighed and shook his head. "You're too young to be bitter. It never does any good anyway."

"Too young, perhaps sir," Dann replied curtly. "But war does not care about mine or anyone else's age." He did not want to stand here any longer, and his exhaustion was catching up to him. The Commander always made him feel vulnerable, and as the second best Elite in the force, he did not want to be vulnerable, no matter what his age might be. "I will prepare for the mission right away." He saluted, turned, and walked briskly out of the briefing room. His sharp ears—sharper than most everyone's on the station—caught the last words spoken between the two men in the briefing room.

"You look on him like a son," Trainer observed, watching Dann leave.

"He is the age of my children," Luke sighed, rubbing his head. "And he's one of the youngest in the Elites."

"You're just making up excuses."

"Well you're not much better. I've noticed that you keep an eye on him more than anyone else."

"But I have good reason," Trainer insisted sardonically. "Wherever Dann goes, trouble goes with him. Someday he's going to get injured badly, and I want to be there to save him."

"Because you couldn't save his father?"

Trainer left the question unanswered, or his answer was too quiet for Dann to hear. Troop B walked to his small quarters, shivering with a feeling he could not understand. People treated him different…talked about him when they thought he wasn't listening…and yet asked so much from him. And all because of his father, whom he had never known.

"I don't understand," Dann whispered to the quiet of his room. "Who am I that I am any different from anyone else? Why didn't I die instead of Simon? And why does the Commander treat me like a son when he already has two?" Dann took off his helmet and rubbed his aching eyes. He had to be ready to leave any minute, and he was so exhausted that he felt like throwing up. Sinking onto his military-looking bed, he closed his eyes and decided to rest for a little while. Even the top Elites could not give 100 percent 24-7. Even if they were only 21.

(------)

"This stinks," Leia Skywalker complained to her brother, staring at the stars with her chin in her hands. "He KNOWS we are just as good as his Elites, but he wont let us join them."

"He'd rather have us be Jedi," Luke replied. He was named after his father, the original Luke Skywalker, and carried an appearance almost exactly like his. But he had his mother's eyes. Slowly he stood from the chair next to his sister and began pacing, his mind roaming to many different places. "And he doesn't want to lose us," he continued as an afterthought.

Leia turned to look at her brother, a sardonic smirk on her face. Like her mother, she was small in stature, and had a graceful appearing. Her dark hair, darker than her mother's or her aunt's—who she had been named after—was so long that it touched the floor, and had to be pulled back and tied in extravagant ways. But for all her grace, Leia was made of steel, stronger than her brother at times. She had trained to be an Elite because her father could not deny self defense, but he would not let her or her brother join his forces. "You know, we could disguise ourselves and join…" she said, her eyes getting the dangerous twinkle that meant she was either planning something big or she was getting hyper.

"Leia, you know what Dad would think if he found out…"

"You got the same training I did, and you are even more adventurous than I am. And that's saying a lot. I KNOW you want to join just as much as I do." Leia turned her attention back to the stars, her eyes distant.

"I know but…"

"Luke, you're a chicken."

"He has good reason to keep us from joining," Luke frowned, and a dark look passed over his face. "Our brother Anakin would not be in his present condition if Dad didn't let him join the Elites. He's retarded now because of that explosion. His whole brain was completely damaged, and I don't want to see the same happen to you."

"We could do good there," Leia insisted, ignoring the pain in Luke's voice when he talked about their older brother. She felt the same pain, but she didn't like to show it. It hurt too much. "We could make a difference!"

"We can also make a difference by continuing our training to become Jedi. And you could do a lot of good as an ambassador."

Leia's face wrinkled in exaggerated disgust. "Yuck, no way! I'd hate that and you would too!" She shook her head and crossed her arms. "I'm going to join, whether you like it or not. You can come with me, or you can tell Dad. Make your choice. Mom is too busy taking care of Anakin."

Luke's face twisted in conflict, and then he turned away. When he looked back, he had an uneasy expression on his face. "I'll go with you, but only to make sure that you stay out of trouble." He shook his head. "I don't like this."

"Yes you do," Leia grinned. "You're blood is pumping faster just thinking about it." She stood and walked toward him, planting a kiss on her twin brother's cheek. "You were born to be a pilot and a fighter, and you know it. So was I."

"How are we going to become Elites?" Luke ignored the truth in her statement, still upset.

"Disguise." She walked to her desk and retrieved a pair of scissors. "Would you help me cut my hair?"

Luke's face paled. "Leia no! You can't…." he paused, knowing that no matter what he said, she would do it anyway. He shook his head angrily. Their Aunt Leia could not be as reckless as his sister! Where did she get it? Probably from their grandmother or something, but who could know for sure? No one even knew who their grandmother had been. Perhaps it was their grandfather Anakin's fault.

Leia began cutting her hair, her eyes bright with slight regret as the beautiful dark locks fell to the floor. And Luke looked on with conflict in his eyes.

(------)

"Going on a mission again?" Troop E asked, raising his eyebrows. He shook his head and stuffed his food into his mouth. "You're crazy."

"No, I'm good." Dann sighed and continued to eat, his chewing mechanical and routine. He almost couldn't taste the food. Not that is was that good anyway. He took a sip of water, wishing he could have had a few more minutes of much-needed sleep. At the rate he worked, he would be old before he turned 22!

"Maybe, but if they're sending you out so soon it can only mean trouble. This mission must be important…"

"Forget it, E. I'm not telling you what it is. I can't." Dann forced a smile and finished eating. Then he downed the rest of his water. "It's going to be hard enough with all the Troopers we lost to that assassin, so you guys better stay on your toes. We can't afford to lose any more of our best."

"That assassin knew who he was attacking," Troop E nodded grimly, the pain of the recent deaths crossing his face. He rubbed his scalp where his short-cropped red hair was beginning to grow too long for army standards. "We're going to have to replace Troops F, G, H, and J. Not to mention all the others."

"Replacements are hard to get used to," Dann admitted. "I always wish that the old one was still alive. It makes it hard on the replacement. No one likes them for a long time."

"You can't blame us," Troop E mumbled. "And Simon was one of the best. I don't think anyone could ever replace him."

"We'll both be wrong if we think that." Dann stood and picked up his tray, realizing that he had to leave very soon. He offered a dim smile before heading out, depositing his tray where it would be washed and placing his helmet back over his head. Like Troop E, his pitch-black hair also needed a trim soon. He never had enough time for those things though, not with the way the Empire's attacks were increasing. Absently, he was glad he was not Commander Skywalker. How much worse that job must be.

Then he headed toward the docking bay. He was mildly surprised to see the Commander Himself waiting at the dock, probably with some last instructions. Troop E was right—this mission was definitely more serious than Dann was led to believe.

"Dann, I need to speak with you," the Commander said quietly. It was when his voice was quiet and calm that everyone feared him the most, and Dann frowned underneath his helmet. But he stepped up and saluted, waiting for the serious words that he probably didn't want to hear. "The ambassador we are picking up is extremely important, and is to be protected at all times. Troop A is busy with something else, and so you are the only one I can trust to do this mission." The Commander's face was grave. "I fear that this mission might fail, and you are the only one who can even hope to make it succeed."

Dann stiffened, then nodded slowly, professionally. "Sir, if I understand you correctly, what you mean is that I am going to have to do the impossible, completely outnumbered, and try to save an ambassador who is fated to die anyway?" He almost groaned, but didn't. He almost laughed, but he didn't. "Am I suppose to laugh? How am I supposed to even do this?"

The Commander shook his head, sighing. "I don't know how, only that you are the one who has to go. I cannot see whether the ambassador must die, only that if you do not go, all will fail."

Dann swallowed, managing to keep his outside appearance strong. "You ask the impossible of your youngest Elite, because of a vision in the Force?" he didn't know if he could fully trust that, but knew he didn't have a choice. Before the Commander-Jedi could respond, he saluted and walked toward his ship. "I'll try to bring the ambassador back in one piece, sir." But that was all he could promise.

And so with a sense of impending doom, he fired up the engine and followed the transport ship out of the station. He glanced back, wondering if he would ever see anyone again.

"Who knows, Simon," he sighed. "I might be next."

He made the calculations for the jump to light speed.

(------)

That's all I have for now, and I hope you all don't kill me because it's lame or anything. I really enjoy writing this, so bear with me. I hope you enjoy it as much as I do. If you don't…..let me know. Just because you owe it to me after reading this far.

God bless you all, and please review! You rock!

--rika195


	2. Chapter 2

**Trooper**

_Thanks _**black peeches****, Tshk****, Tremble Wolf**_, and _**kahless21**_ for your reviews! And thank you for your support and encouragement! It means a lot to me! Please enjoy this next chapter!_

Chapter Two  
------

Dann drummed his fingers against the dash of his control panel and sighed. In another minute, he would come out of hyperspace, but until then, he had nothing to do. He hated when he had nothing to do, because that always gave him time to think. He hated time to think, because he always remembered everyone who had just died. And thinking about his friends who had died always hurt.

Dann jumped, startled, when a light on the ship computer started flashing. Then he grinned. "Oh, it's only you, Computer," he said. "And I thought it was something important."

"I'm not important?" The mock-offended voice came from the ship's computer, and anyone but Dann would have been freaked out of their wits by it. But that was because they didn't know who Computer was.

Computer, or as Dann sometimes called him "Compy," was an AI program that Dann had created several years ago. Dann was a hacker and a programmer before he was a Trooper, and he generally didn't want people to know about it, and he definitely didn't want anyone knowing that a program he wrote had somehow been so sophisticated, that it had evolved into an AI program—an alive computer. And if that wasn't bad enough, it had the ability to transfer itself into any other computer that it wanted to. So as long as Dann was near a computer, Compy could go with him.

"Someday you're going to get me into a whole ton of trouble, and then I'm going to have to explain you," Dann lectured. "Now don't cause any problems. You shouldn't even be here."

"Since when have you gone into a Top-Secret mission without me?" Compy asked. And if computers could grin, this would definitely would be grinning. "I'm a computer with independent thought, and I'm a heck of lot more advanced than any other computer out there. You wouldn't get anywhere without me!"

"Actually, you wouldn't even be alive if it weren't for me." Dann knew he was stating something that Compy already knew, but he liked saying it anyway. His computer was the only one in the entire galaxy that knew how to think completely on its own. And with that, came independent character, and the ability to make decisions, and somehow, emotions. There really shouldn't be any way that any of that was possible, but somehow Dann had done it. And now he was stuck with a computer that constantly cracked jokes—most of them with Dann himself as the brunt—and that tried every moment that it was not too dangerous to annoy Dann out of his wits. Still, the obnoxious computer was Dann's closest friend, and the only thing that Dann still carried from his childhood.

"You should exit Hyperspace."

"I don't need you to tell me that," Dann smiled under his helmet. His Trooper helmet completely covered his face, and sometimes it got hot. He slowed the ship down, making sure he was still in contact with the transport ship that he was escorting. It left hyperspace first, and he after it, all within a few split seconds.

And they were heading toward the Forest Moon of Endor.

"There's a major Alliance Base on this Moon," Dann commented, not-so-secretly relieved that his computer and best friend had decided to sneak along. "I imagine the Ambassador will be there."

"From what I understand, the ambassador is very important…" Compy's voice was hinting, asking Dann to fill him in.

"I don't know who it is either, of why we are getting them. All I know is that it's going to be a heck of a trip, and we'd better not return without him." Dann braced himself, mentally preparing himself for the worst, and prayed to God that he would make it through alive. He didn't even know what to expect.

"Sounds like fun!"

"I wish you were joking." Dann sighed and followed the Transport, and made no other comment while he started the landing system. Once on the platform, his eyes and his scanners raked the area around them, searching for anything suspicious. From where would the attack come? Space?

"Look, I think that's the ambassador!" Compy's voice was edged with major curiosity, and Dann watched as a figure cloaked in complete black walked alone toward the transport ship. What kind of ambassador traveled alone? Without escort or annunciation? Dressed all in black, with a hooded cloak that disguised his identity? Although he did not have everything that most ambassadors took with them to show that they were important, there seemed to be a chill feeling eminating from him as he entered the Transport. Dann _knew _he was important, just because he _felt _that way.

"Escort, we are ready to leave. All systems green. The Ambassador is on board."

The message came through the com, and Dann nodded to himself. "All systems green," he affirmed. "Escort, ready to go. And Transport…perhaps I should go first." Dann's ship was already beginning to depart, and he headed it towards the atmosphere.

"Roger that, Escort. We're following."

Dann nodded, absently wondering what happened to the old protocol that required people to say "over" when they were finished speaking. No one did it anymore. Perhaps he should start.

"Nobody says 'over' anymore," Comoy observed, sounding disappointed.

Dann rolled his eyes, the atmosphere thinning out into the starry black of space. "Somehow, my thought pattern must have duplicated in you," he mumbled.

"Well, it's a good thing. Because sometimes I'm forced to guess what you want, and it's tougher than you think." Compy chuckled. "Pun intended."

"It wasn't very good."

"But you picked up on it!"

Dann frowned, something showing on his radar. "Looks like the Commander was right. We've got company!" He alerted the Transport, wondering incredulously why he was the _only _escort, when probably at least a hundred were needed.

"Company? More like an Army!" Compy whistled. "The Empire really doesn't want this ambassador reaching the Black Hole!"

"Yeah well, I'm not going to give him that satisfaction." Dann gripped his ship controls, switching into manual. His adrenaline was pumping, but his mind was clear, despite the fact that more than five Star Destroyers, plus at least a hundred fighters, were in a tight blockade in front of them. "Here we go…" he took a deep breath, and then plunged into what was beyond doubt, the most hopeless fight he'd ever encountered.

(------)

"We need all the recruits we can get, and I assure you Commander, these troops have already passed my training."

"Your training?" Luke quirked a smile at Trainer incredulously. "Your training? Already? And they aren't troopers?"

"They got the training for a different reason. But I am required to give them a brief Boot Camp anyway." Trainer fingered his graying-brown beard, and shrugged. "But their abilities place them near the higher side of your Elites. I'd even say higher than Troop E."

"Good. We need a replacement for Troops F and G…and several others. All the Elites from A to Z are required for the mission work, and we don't have enough of them to complete all the missions we have." Luke sighed and rubbed his head. "I'm promoting several of the other Troopers, in reward for certain excellence in their performances, but it's still not enough. We're losing troops every day, and the Empire knows it."

"And not enough recruits are coming in." Trainer nodded in agreement. "Would you like to look over the troops?"

"I will, but I trust your judgment." Luke smiled faintly. "I always have."

"Have you heard from your Sister on the other Station?"

"Yes. Not much has changed. They lose as many soldiers as we do, and they are closer to the Empire. They're in battle more often. We don't have time to talk anymore."

Trainer sighed, and then brought up the paperwork on the new recruits. "We do have pressing matters, and I would like you to look over these…"

Luke nodded reluctantly, rubbing his ever-aching head. "Am I doing the right thing?" he asked abruptly, out of the blue. "I mean about the ambassador. Can we trust him?"

Trainer sighed, and then shook his head. "I was a Jedi Knight once, long before you were born, but I gave up that life. I am no longer in tune with the Force. I cannot tell what you can."

"Liar." Luke smirked. "It's come back to you, you just wont admit it. And how old are you anyway?"

"As old as your father would be, if he were alive." Trainer grinned. "Remember, I'm not human."

"You look like one."

Trainer smirked again, and then presented the paperwork. "Your work?"

Sighing, Luke gave up hoping he was making the right choices, and went back to work.

(------)

Leia Skywalker, Luke Skywalker's daughter, paced back and forth outside of the Medical Wing. She had to have a complete physical before she was accepted as a trooper, and she was not looking forward to it. Why? Because as soon as she stepped in there, Trainer would know who she was. He had been there when she was born, and even with her perfect disguise, he would instantly know it was her.

Leia had cute her long, beautiful dark hair to a short boy's cut, and used medical wraps to both tie her chest so she was flat, but make her upper torso wider like a man's. She was already muscular, so she didn't have to fake that, and even though she was incredibly beautiful, her jaw was slightly angular and stuck out more. So she could pull off looking like a man. Her eyebrows were thicker than most girls, and she did not pluck them anyway. So that helped too. Then to top it all off, she wore specially designed shoulder pads under her clothes to make her shoulders look broader.

Leia was lucky, too. Although she was very beautiful, she had thin hips and a straight back, with broader shoulders than most girls. She could pull of looking like a boy, and she was strong enough to do it. But she was a very "pretty" boy. Almost too pretty for her disguise. But, she hoped, it wouldn't matter too much because she would wear a trooper suit all the time anyway! Right?

Of course, she would have to survive the medical exam first.

"Just tell your secret to Trainer, and ask him to help keep it," Luke said casually, his expression betraying that he still hated what Leia was doing. He leaned against the wall, arms crossed, sighing and huffing to himself. "That's what I'm going to do. Actually, no. I'm going to admit that I'm only here to keep an eye on you!"

"That's very nice of you." Leia batted her eye-lids at her brother, and then cleared her throat, switching into her "man" voice. She was great at imitating voices, so she could also lower her voice to sound more manly. Lucky for her, she decided. "And what about my name?" she asked.

Luke sighed and shook his head. "Just go with what you planned, dorky as it may be. I don't care. And it scares me when you talk like that. It scares me when you look like that!"

"Because it looks real?" Leia smirked. "Here comes the nurse now. I'll see you on the other side!" She straighted up, stretching her shoulders out like a soldier, and walked at a brisk army-walk inside the Medical Room.

Trainer watched her walk in, his arms crossed, and then raised an eyebrow. Then a frown formed on his features, and seemed stuck there. "That will be all," he told the nurse, a sound of exasperation in his voice. And Leia knew...Trainer already knew who she was. When the nurse left the room, closing the door, Trainer took a deep breath and was silent for a long time. Then he exploded. "Leia, what in the Universe do you think you are doing? You think I wouldn't _know _it was you, even with as good as that disguise is? You KNOW your father doesn't want you here. And you KNOW that I'm going to tell him about this?"

"Trainer, please..." Leia ran up, dropping her manly act, and grabbed his hands. He tried to pull them away. "He brought us up to be troopers all our life, and then never gave us the privelege. You know we are just as good, and we deserve it! Besides, you need troops!"

"We? You mean Luke's out there too?" Trainer rolled his eyes. "The answer is NO, Leia."

"Trainer, listen. Just listen! Please! Don't make that face." Leia pouted, making her face look as droopy and puppish as she could, trying not to burst out laughing at her own antics. She had always been ridiculous, and just because she was grown meant she'd stop now. She lifted her hands and tried to push Trainer's frown into a smile. He simply brushed her hands away.

"Leia, no! I can't let you do this!"

"Because Dad wants to do everything himself? He wants to lose more and more troopers, when having us could solve a lot of problems?" Leia gave him a serious face, and stepped back. "The Force is with me and Luke, Trainer. And I know that I will not die if I become a Trooper. Neither will Luke. I have seen how I die, and this isn't it. We can help, and you're holding out on us, on yourself, this war, and my father. Why can't you see that? Why can't he see that?"

Trainer frowned again. "What do you mean you've seen how you die?"

"A long time ago, when I was first traning to be a jedi." Leia shrugged, growing quiet with thought. Then she perked up again. "And I die happy, just so you know." She rubbed her head, where her dark hair was cut short. "Anyway, stop being so stuck up and admit that you know I'm right."

"That's no way to talk to your elders."

"How about that medical exam?" Leia smirked at him, re-establishing her manly-act and making her voice low again. "We're wasting time, Sir."

Trainer glared at her for a long time, but Leia could see the conflict in him with the use of the ever-handy-dandy Force. Then he sighed, picked up his stethescope, and pointed to the table.

(------)

How much time had passed since the plunge, Dann could not say. But his whole body and brain were hurting. Diving, dodging, attacking, defending, swerving in and around other ships before locking onto them and destroying them...it all seemed to happen in seconds. Compy did his job of alerting Dann to any immediate danger, and would remind him when the transport ship needed more defending, but overall it was just Dann wildly shooting, flying, and growing sick to his stomach.

But they were sorely outnumbered, and for every ship he destroyed, three more took its place. He was beginning to get discouraged--not to mention angry. "There's too many of them," Dann yelled at the Transport ship through the com for the thousandth time. "We need to make a run for it!"

"We ARE running for it!" the pilot yelled back. "Who's _fantastic_ idea was it to only send one guide?"

Dann bit his tongue and forced himself not to reply. Bad-mouthing the Commander was not a good idea, and he always felt terrible doing it. But it was a lousy idea, and he still didn't know why the Commander had chosen ONLY him to go. "I'm going to see if we can prepare for a jump," he said presently through the com. The response he got was only to be expected.

"ARE YOU CRAZY? With all the planets and stars and not to mention ships around us, we'd be lucky to last a few seconds!"

Clearly, by the sound of the pilot's voice, he was not having a good day. "I know," Dann answered. "But I'm working on the right coordinants right now. It's tricky, but give me a minute. I have the...uh...technology for it." He glanced at the computer and shrugged. "Well," he said, switching off the com. "Compy, I've got a job for you."

"You want me to coordinate a jump to hyperspace through all of this mess? when the ships around us keep moving?" Compy's voice had a definite grin to it. "Finally, some challange!"

"Do it fast! One for our ship, and one for the transport!"

"I'm already on it."

"Good. Don't bother me till it's ready." Dann swerved, getting closer to one of the Star Destroyers, and began firing at the reactor. It took several passes, but eventually it blew up, crashing into the Star Destroyer next to it. Dann smiled grimly, and then moved on. A diamond of four fighters was headed for him, and the cross-fire was tricky. He diverted more energy to the shields, and locked his blasters onto the top ship. Then, thinking better of it, he unlocked his target and fired continuously in a circular pattern, shooting all four ships as evenly as he could. Somehow he got lucky, and three of them exploded, knocking the last into another figther. The two exploded into each other.

The Transport was heavily damaged, and under heavy attack. Dann rushed back, firing and destroying two fighters on his way. When he got there, he felt his stomach sink into his guts. It looked bad.

"We lost ability to jump," the Pilot rasped. "Damage is heavy!"

"COMPUTER!" Dann gritted his teeth together, firing wildly at the attacking fighters. "GET INTO THAT TRANSPORT AND REACTIVATE THE HYPERDRIVE!"

"No need to shout..." Compy's voice was resigned, but it vanished in a hurry as he transfered to the Transport's Ship Computer.

Dann could only hope he would succeed in time. "Stupid Commander," he hissed, knowing he didn't really mean it. "Why couldn't you have sent a squad? Even one more fighter? Just one? Why just me?" He groaned and kept attacking...kept defending.

He almost didn't believe it when the Transport tilted to the side, zoomed forward, and then shot off into hyperspace. And there was no warning, either. Giving a very tiny sigh, Dann realized that Compy had taken control of the ship, and jumped into hyperspace on his own. That left Dann to figure out his jump on his own. "What do you know," he complained. "The COMPUTER saves the day." He was grateful, but he still felt stupid. The only thing he could tell himself to make him feel any better was that he had made the computer.

Still dodging, he made the final calculations, prepared his ship, and made the jump. Then he exaled a long and slow breath as the stars blurred into white.

(------)

That's all for now. What do you think? Leave me a review!

I'll update my other stories later. Sorry guys. Have a great Weekend anyway!

-rika195


	3. Chapter 3

**Trooper**

Thanks peoples! You guys rock! Thanks for reading this story, even if you didn't review. And thank you **black peeches** and **Tshk**, for your reviews. This story is dedicated to you both. I hope you like this next chapter! Yay!

Chapter Three

--------

Leia stiffened, feeling someone eyes on her back. Then she forced herself to calm down. Of course people would be watching her. She was new. No one knew who she was. And she just happened to replace Troop F, beloved by almost every single Trooper in the Elites. To put it mildly, no one liked her for that. In fact, some would go so far as to hate her, muttering behind her back that no one could or should replace the "real" Troop F. So of course she would be feeling eyes on her back, even if it was uncomfortable.

She refrained from sighing, trying hard to keep up her image. She had to be a guy, remember? She huffed to herself. What a joke. Why didn't her father just let her and Luke join? She _knew _that she could be a help. The Force was with her! So why did he keep pushing her away?

She straightened in her post as a couple of Officers walked by, and glanced through the window toward the Dock. Her duty, for the most part right then, was guarding the higher-level Docks. She was to make sure no one went in or out without proper authorization. The only reason she was doing this instead of Field work was because she was new, and her father was short on Troopers. She'd get her chance at battle soon enough. Probably sooner than she would like.

The lights in the Dock began flashing, indicating that a ship was coming in for a landing. Absently, she turned her head, struggling to get used to the high-tech Trooper helmet that completely covered her face, and watched as a battered and blasted transport ship practically crawled into the Docking Bay. She let out a whistle, surprised that it had managed to even get this far. By its damage, it should have blown up long before now.

Before she could even blink another eye, an armed escort appeared, Commander Luke—her father—and Trainer at the head. They walked by, but not before Trainer could give her a frown. He was still having a hard time keeping her secret. And although she felt bad making him lie for her, she needed him to do it. But she still felt bad.

Leia took up her weapon, standing in a ready-stance and looking attentive. Then she listened to what was going on inside.

"Look at those blast marks!" The hushed remark came from one of the rear Troopers. "There's no way that thing should have survived."

"It looks like it will blow any minute…" another agreed. But all other comments died as the Transport itself lowered the ramp, its passengers exiting quickly.

A small squad of soldiers ran out, some of them wounded. They carried three men on stretchers with them. After that came the pilot, a bewildered frown on his face. And finally, the last passenger.

He walked purposefully, almost tiredly, as if bored. He was dressed in black robes, a long hood completely covering his face. Leia strained to see what he looked like, but the shadows cast by the hood completely blocked outside view. But she could _feel _something like a cold emptiness pouring off him. She shuddered, feeling the immense power of the Force in his every footstep. And she wondered…who was this guy?

He was not ten feet from the ship when it burst into flame, collapsing on itself and shriveling into a boiling mass of metal and flame. The black-cloaked figure turned and glanced at the explosion behind him, then continued walking toward Luke Skywalker. And Leia strained to hear the words spoken.

"You managed to get here alive," Leia's father noted, and she could hear the well-concealed surprise in his voice. "What happened?"

The cloaked-figure crossed his arms, hood still covering his face. "We were attacked; almost destroyed. The Escort hacked into the computer system, took over control of the vessel, and manually forced it into a jump. The strain might have blown us up, had I not held the vessel together." The scorn in his tired—yet bored-sounding—voice seemed to almost be visible. "How you expected me to arrive here safely with only one escort against an entire army…"

"Where is the escort?" Luke interrupted. Leia raised her eyebrows, surprised by the deep concern hidden in his voice. Who was this escort that he was receiving such high concern?

"He stayed behind," the black-cloaked man shrugged. "But we're here, even if the vessel was virtually exploding even as we landed."

"But your powers fixed that," Luke scoffed. He cleared his throat, repositioning his weight over his feet. "You know why you are here, and you have agreed to the terms. I would like you to come to the Briefing room, before we show you to your quarters."

"Understood, Commander." The scorn had entered the stranger's voice again, and Leia wondered who he was, and why he was acting so…so…so like that. She almost shrugged, giving up on her search for the right word to describe him. But something about him seemed sad, hurt…like there was a wound in the Force, and he was its source.

Shrugging away those feelings, she gripped her gun more tightly. She had to keep up her act…her duty.

The Dock rocked with another explosion, and she turned to look in surprise. Out of nowhere, a ship had crashed into the Docking bay, going up into flames the instant it crash landed. A figure threw itself out of the cockpit just and the explosion became worst, landing three feet in front of the Commander. Leia almost gasped out loud.

In the split second of stunned shock, no one moved. Then the figure picked himself up off the ground, wavering on his feet for a moment. Then he saluted. "Sorry I'm late, sir." His voice was tired, annoyed, and pained. But he seemed relieved.

Luke exhaled slowly, struggling to hide the relief from his face. "That is fine. Report to Trainer immediately." He turned and nodded to Trainer.

The beat-up, blasted figure—who was probably the Escort mentioned—gave a wry smile, and saluted half-heartedly. "If you insist," he sighed. Then limped off after the sometimes terrifying doctor called Trainer.

Leia watched him go, studying the lines of his face. His helmet was left somewhere in the wreckage of the ship behind him, and she could see that he was hardly any older than she herself was. Could he really be that young? In his 20's? She turned her attention back to her father.

"That was the escort?" The black-cloaked figure frowned. Leia couldn't see the frown, but she could feel it. "You sent a child to pick me up?"

Leia's father frowned, then turned abruptly. "Follow me," he ordered, walking off. He did not look at anyone else, heading straight for his Briefing Room. Leia could see the conflict in him. It must have been hard—so hard for him—to send only one young Trooper. But he wouldn't have done it unless he knew he had to.

The cloaked stranger paused, then followed the Commander out, his frown still rolling off him in waves. He was troubled. Abruptly, he turned and glanced at Leia on the way out, and she could just catch the glimpse of a finely-defined mouth, lips pressed together firmly, and she could feel his scrutiny. Then he turned away from her, walking down the hallway as if he owned it.

Leia let out a shaky breath, glancing back at the two destroyed ships. What kinds of impossible missions did Troopers have to perform? What kinds of things would she eventually have to do? She shivered. What had she gotten herself into?

(------)

Dann glanced at the hospital bed with a grimace, eyeing the paper that covered the bed as if it were something to be shunned. He had always hated hospital beds, and in fact, he had always hated hospitals. But he knew the importance of staying healthy, and couldn't argue with having to go to one occasionally.

Well, that wasn't entirely true. Usually he did argue, sometimes fight, the need to be hospitalized. He hated doctors, needles, shots, stitches, casts, and all other sorts of things that had to do with hospitals, and usually did everything in his power to get out of going to one. Unfortunately, now that he was a Trooper, he didn't have the luxury of escaping. Either he went along with it, or tried to escape and ended being strapped down just so Trainer could fix him.

He liked to tell himself that he simply hated doctoring. He would never admit that he had a very prominent fear of it.

"Hop on," Trainer ordered, his voice thick with a million different emotions that he was trying to hide behind a professional tone. "And let's get this over with."

Dann felt his face twitch, and his fingers started slowly stretching and clenching over and over again. He swallowed, took a deep breath, and hopped onto the hospital bed. Might as well get it over with.

Then he started to feel panicky.

Trainer nodded, glancing at him with a frown, and then took his right arm and examined it. It was burned, but not badly, something that could be fixed pretty easily. Slowly he examined the rest of the burns, cuts, bruises, and blisters that had come from the explosion, shaking his head. Then he motioned for a nurse to ask for some gauze and salve.

Dann kept his hands clenched in fists, taking slow, deep breaths. _I'm not afraid of doctors! _He told himself, inwardly laughing and ignoring the falsity of the laugh. _It's just a few burns…and some blisters…So what if some of them are bleeding? It's no big deal. At least I survived! And besides, I know Trainer. He's not going to hurt me. He's a doctor. _

He felt his stomach twist up into knots. Trainer was renowned for being a rather cross doctor, and had been known to scare his patients for the fun of it. Dann had heard numerous stories of how he would strap patients to the hospital bed, act like he was going to do something drastic, and then end up only taking their blood pressure. If it had only been the stories and rumors, Dann would not have been bothered by it. But he had experienced Trainer's rather unorthodox treatment when he first became an Elite. Something about "initiations," or the like. Needless to say, he had never forgotten, and the experience still terrified him. Not that he'd EVER admit it, even if he did have a fear of doctors.

It was just as Dann had begun to calm down, convincing himself that he was just over-reacting, when Trainer turned and gave him the famous look, the look that meant trouble. Dann felt his insides twist into knots again.

"Well," Trainer said, looking far too serious for just a few burns and blisters. "It looks like we're going to have to use some drastic measures for this one," he said, nodding thoughtfully.

Dann groaned inwardly. "Trainer…" he said, a definite warning in his voice. "I don't think it's very funny. I'm not in serious condition, and you know it."

"I disagree, and I'm the doctor." Trainer picked up a long thin bandage, one that looked like it could be used for tying.

"Trainer…." Dann felt his eyes widen.

"Be quiet, or I'll put a slug in your mouth."

Dann blinked, frowning. "What?" he asked, completely caught off guard. "What do you mean you'll put a slug in my mouth? You're a doctor!"

"That's true," Trainer hid a smirk. "And actually, there are some slugs from Kamino that can be used for medicinal purposes, when placed on the tongue. So be quiet."

Dann wondered if he would survive this particular trip to the doctor, and nodded, his mouth clamped shut. Maybe running would be better next time, he thought, while an ironic voice at the back of his mind suggested that the only reason Trainer joked around like this was because he knew Dann was afraid of doctors. Shaking that thought away with a shake to his head, Dann braced himself for whatever Trainer was going to do.

Trainer loomed over him, a dark and serious expression making him look like he was about to do something terrifyingly drastic. He smirked, holding the bandage in from of him threateningly, and seemed to take delight in Dann's widened eyes. He smirked wider, grabbed something from the tray next to him……then started to put salve on one of the cuts on Dann's arm. He then wrapped the arm in the bandage he was holding, as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened, his face looking far too innocent.

Dann felt like he could punch him in the face. _I hate doctors, _Dann seethed inwardly. _Trainer is cool when he's not in the Medical Bay, but……_he sighed sharply. _But I hate doctors all the same. _

(------)

Darth Merrick kept his arms crossed and a scowl on his face as he followed Commander Luke Skywalker to the debriefing room. Once again, he was questioning why he had ever agreed to this bizarre arrangement. It was insane, stupid, and not to mention it went against what he wanted. So why did he agree to it? Why?

The agreement was one of strange nature. Darth Merrick was to stay on the Black Hole as an ambassador for the Secret Darth Society, to ensure the society's secrecy. However, more was at stake than just an envoy agreement, it was also a political war. For one, Darth Merrick was an outcast. Thus, them sending him to the Black Hole was their way of excommunicating him from his entire life. And for that, he was furious. But another strange part of the agreement was that he was also a Prisoner of War. How it all worked out, he wasn't sure. But it did. Heck, it was a good thing he wasn't in politics.

Darth Merrick found himself thinking back to his home. Ever since the Sith Emperor had been killed by Darth Vader, balance had been restored to the Force. Most Jedi used to believe that the "balance" meant that only Jedi were left. But that was about as ridiculous as saying that an elephant weighed the same as a mouse. In truth, once balance was restored to the Force, it meant that there was once again equal power to both Darth and Jedi. Having a Sith around messed up everything, and both the Jedi and the Darth hated anyone gone Sith. And for anyone confused about the definition of "Sith," it means "Jedi or Darth gone wrong."

However, unlike the Jedi, Darths preferred to remain secret. The difference between a Darth and Jedi was that a Jedi had to learn how to use the Force, and how to understand it. Darths had to learn how to control their powers, because they were born with the ability to understand and use their powers without even trying. Anyone born a Darth had to be found right away and taken into the Darth Society to be trained, or they could seriously hurt themselves and other people around them. Seriously, a Darth temper-tantrum was something to be terrified of.

Like any Darth, Merrick had grown up hating the school until he was old enough to understand how important it was. But still, he had hated staying completely out of adventure, war, and all other sorts of things. He was sick of the quiet of peace, broken with the occasional Darth Fight. He wanted adventure. That was why he had left; abandoning everything to go exploring. And that was why he was an outcast.

Which brought his thoughts back to the Black Hole. Now that he had finally realized how much he missed the Darth Society, how much he belonged to it, he could no longer be there. It was infuriating, especially because it was his own fault. At least this strange agreement allowed him some kind of dignity, even if it did ensure that he never went Sith. Not that he'd ever do THAT!

Commander Luke Skywalker gave a sigh and turned to face Darth Merrick. With a nod toward the two guards, everyone exited the room and left the Commander alone with the Ambassador. There was a tense moment of silence, and then the Commander seated himself in a chair.

"Well," he stated, letting out another sigh. "We both know why you're here, though I have to say it's more complicated than even I want to think about." He tapped his fingers on the table in front of him. "Let's talk about what's expected of you."

Darth Merrick shifted from foot to foot, slightly impatient. He gave a brief nod, but nothing else. Then he waited.

"You are here to represent all of the Darths that don't want to come out of hiding," Luke Skywalker began. "For generations, it's been believed that if someone is a Darth, they're a Sith. But since I'm really the only Jedi left, I'm going to change that belief. We both know it's not true." Merrick rolled his eyes, but it was lost on the Commander. His hood was pulled down over his face. "So you're here to help me prove that Darths are just a different kind of…" the Commander searched for the right word. "…Force embodiment." He shrugged, obviously displeased with his choice, but didn't want to waste his time looking for a better one.

"I see," Merrick said dully. "And how do you plan to do that?"

"By calling you 'Darth,' and portraying that you are an ambassador for Darths. Eventually people will come to accept it, but for your own safety, you're going to have to have a guard with you every time you leave your room."

"Wonderful," Merrick intoned sarcastically.

"Which brings us down to your name," Luke hinted. "Your friends were not willing to speak it. Some kind of banishment or something. What are we to call you, I wonder?"

"Darth Maul," Merrick stated, rolling his eyes again. Darth Maul was known among the Darth's as the worst traitor of all, and his death was something of a relief to everyone. Now, anyone who merited banishment was referred to as a "Darth Maul." It was the worst kind of insult one could inflict upon a Darth. Many Darth had gone Sith before, but Darth Maul was a huge exception. He had betrayed the Darth Society completely, and had caused them almost total destruction before he left to become the apprentice of the Emperor. Among all the Darth's gone bad, he was one of the worst, for many other reasons not even mentioned. Still, he was also considered something of a legend among the younger Darths, even though they'd never admit it.

"Really?" Luke asked. Apparently from his expression, he did not even know who Darth Maul was.

Merrick felt a huge sigh coming on. How could he forget? Luke spent half of his life as a farm boy on Tatooine. He never went to Jedi school, and probably never learned anything about the history of past Sith Lords, past Jedi Masters, or any of that other important stuff that most people were supposed to learn anyway. Especially Jedi and Darths. Needless to say, he could not expect the Great Commander and Last Jedi Master to understand everything about calling himself "Darth Maul."

Luke waited, surveying the Darth before him with a patient and yet tired expression. "If that's not your name, then don't ask to be called by it." He watched Merrick carefully.

Merrick frowned then stiffened, a sudden thought coming to him. He wondered what kind of uproar he would cause by calling himself Darth Maul, back at the Darth Society. It would be a bigger insult to them than it would be to him. With that thought, his reason argued against his bitter feelings, doomed to fail. A grin spread across his face. "No," he said firmly. "You can call me Darth Maul."

Luke raised an eyebrow, as if sensing the deception behind his words, but said nothing. For a while he just sat there. Then he stood up. "Well." He tapped his fingers on the table again. "What about the trip over? Tell me what happened."

Since the words were an order, and Merrick was doomed to obey, he took a sigh and complied. "The transport arrived on time, with only _one_ escort, and we left Endor as quickly as we had arrived," he said, shifting his weight again. "Unfortunately, we were attacked by an entire army."

"And entire army?" Luke frowned, his jaw tensing slightly. "Why?"

Merrick shifted again. "Perhaps because by sending me to be an ambassador here, the Darths have made an alliance with the Rebellion. That takes away a great strength from the Empire. Although we never fought for them, we were used as a threat simply by word of mouth. Now that they cannot claim us, they want to destroy us. After all, the new Emperor is a Darth that went Sith."

"There seems to be more to the story you're not telling me," Luke persisted.

Merrick shrugged. "Perhaps. The new Emperor and I were once rivals. We later became enemies, and he'd do anything to see me dead. Although I'm sure he'd rather kill me himself than send an army to dispose of me."

"I see. So an army attacked you. Then what?"

"Why don't you debrief your soldiers? I'm sure they could give you a better report."

"I always debrief everyone," Luke stated, slightly annoyed. "I learn more that way."

Merrick—or perhaps he should refer to himself as Darth Maul now?—rolled his eyes under his hood. Whatever. "The transport and the escort fought back, naturally," he said sarcastically. "However, we were completely outnumbered, and almost destroyed. I literally had to use the Force to hold the ship together. Then the escort hacked into the transport's navigational system and forced a jump to hyperspace. Under the circumstances, we'd all be dead by a jump like that. But somehow we made it back to your Base, and here we are." He shrugged. "Anything else?"

Luke tapped his fingers again, looking slightly distracted. Then he shook his head. He seemed to be contemplating a jump to hyperspace in an impossible situation, and if he could manage to do it. From what Merrick knew of both Anakin and Luke Skywalker, he probably could. "I'll have someone take you to the room where you'll be staying," he said.

Merrick nodded. Might as well get the day over with. He turned as a Trooper entered the room.

"Troop E, please take…" Luke glanced at Merrick, "…Darth Maul to the room assigned for him. Inform the guard that they're now on duty."

If Troop E made any reaction to the name "Darth Maul," it was hidden behind the Elite Trooper helmet. Troop E saluted and marched out, not waiting for Merrick to follow.

"I'll talk with you later," Luke said, bowing his head respectfully.

And Darth Merrick was dismissed. Nodding, he turned and walked out after Troop E. _Hmmm…Darth Maul. I kind of like it. We'll see who gets the bigger insult in the end, wont we? _He walked purposefully, his smirk hidden behind the shadow of the hood of his black cloak.

(------)

"I'm beginning to regret ever joining," Luke groaned, throwing himself on his bunk. He was Troop 1, one of the 100 Guard Elites. Which meant, essentially, if anyone needed guarding, they were the ones to do it. Apparently, Luke's assignments consisted mostly of guarding ambassadors either on the station, or during trips to other stations or planets. And it was not a duty to be taken lightly. Ironically, since Trainer knew who he was, he'd been granted a pretty high position based on the skills he had acquired. And he didn't even have to start out as a private. The downside was that a lot was expected of him. He sighed. What had Leia gotten him into?

"Hey Troop 1," someone called, poking their head through the door. "You're on duty, guarding the new ambassador's door. You're to follow him wherever he goes."

Luke sighed, jammed his helmet on his head, and hurried out to fulfill his duty. He wondered who the ambassador was and shrugged, figuring he'd find out soon enough. For now, he was just going to act like a Trooper. He couldn't give away his identity, not if he wanted to protect Leia. After all, it was much easier for her to hide than it was for him, even if she was just a girl _pretending _to be a guy.

"This is it," Troop 50 whispered, halting in front of a door to one of the guest chambers. He held his gun in a ready position, prepared for anything. Luke hurried to do the same. It wasn't long before the ambassador in question came walking up.

Luke nearly choked, and managed not to. This ambassador was strong in the Force, like no one he'd ever seen before, and he had an aura that seemed to fill the entire hallway. It was like someone trying to smother him in a bad mood, or that was what it felt like. Like a bad taste in the mouth. And yet…more like a wound of some kind than anything else…a wound in the Force…

_Time to stop the philosophical examination, _he reminded himself. _This is serious. I need to just…just act like a Trooper. Man…I'm going to kill Leia for this someday…_

The ambassador glanced at his Guard with a slight scowl on his face, and his gaze seemed to linger on Luke more than on Troop 50. Then he breezed by and entered his room, closing the door firmly behind him.

Troop 50 glanced at Luke, giving him an exaggerated shiver. "Like a cold wind," he whispered. "Never felt anything like that before."

Luke nodded. "It felt like it hurt," he found himself saying. He closed his mouth, slightly surprised by his own statement, and was sure Troop 50 was confused as well. Hurt? Who, the ambassador? Or himself? Luke didn't know. But it did feel like _something _was hurting. With a mental shrug, he positioned himself for a long wait, hoping that his twin sister was not getting herself into trouble.

(------)

And that's all I got for you this time. So I've noticed that I don't really get a lot of readers for this story, but that's perfectly fine. This story is really just dedicated to my sister, Tshk. And also to my other friend who knows who Dann is, black peeches. So if you are reading this, and you aren't one of them, you get like, bonus prizes for doing so. That's really cool! Thanks!

I hope it wasn't too boring for you all. Have a great week! Oh, and Reviews would be great. How am I to know what you thought if you don't tell me?

--rika195


End file.
